The Red Cup
by Pure Wonderland Paradise
Summary: Naruto, jeune homme de 21 ans, vient de se faire larguer lâchement par son copain et recherche un travail. Il trouve alors une étrange annonce et décide de passer l'entretien. Entre sa nouvelle vie de mannequin et sa vie sentimentale, va-t-il s'en sortir?


**Titre :** The Red Cup

**Auteur :** Pure Wonderland Paradise

**Genre :** Romance, OCC, Yaoi, UA

**Disclaimer : **Non, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que les personnages de « _Naruto_ » m'appartiendront… Mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais ! Même si il faut supplier Masashi Kishimoto pour cela!

**Rating :** M, comme Matage de beaux mecs dans un lit entrain de pratiquer le sport national, et je ne parle pas de Football...

**Pairing :** Naruto/Gaara, qui est le couple principal. Et du Naruto/Itachi/Sasuke, pour le plaisir des yeux^^

**Episode sur la vie de l'auteur :** (Spéciale dédicace à Chachou)

Une porte s'ouvre violement, laissant entrer une furie. Cette furie commence alors à dancer la Macarena. Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Et bien, car l'auteur (oui, c'est bien elle) est fière de vous présenter sa première fic postée sur Fanfiction. Oui, oui, je vous assure! Elle continue donc de danser en souriant bêtement…

L'auteur dédie cette fic à ses amies : Lemon's dreams, Mimi (à qui elle dédicace spécialement le premier lemon), Sabribri, Chacha, Lala, Namélie et son maître, qui est aussi sa bêta reader (autant dire qu'elle bosse comme une folle la pauvre... Merci!).

Mais elle la dédie surtout à son frère, sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour, qui a accepté de corriger les CATASTROPHES de sa sœur, et donc par la même occasion de lire une fic yaoi, alors qu'il trouve que sa sœur est folle d'en lire… (enfaite il ne l'a pas encore lu, mais je l'excuse il a ses examens... Il m'a promit de lire après^^)

Merci à tous, en vous souhaitant bonne lecture…

* * *

Prologue :

Le train rentra lentement en gare, s'arrêtant dans un horrible crissement. Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer une marée humaine pressée de revoir son chaleureux foyer. Naruto réussit à s'extirper tant bien que mal du wagon, se faisant au passage écraser les pieds. Il pesta contre les personnes qui ne pensaient qu'à retrouver leur femme ou leur chien, ne prêtant pas attention aux autres. Le blond marcha vers la sortie, mais quand il vit la pluie torrentielle qui tombait, il se maudit d'avoir quitter son lit ce matin-là.

Il ouvrit sa veste et la posa sur sa tête pour tenter de se protéger avant de s'élancer sous la pluie dans une course folle. Naruto glissa de nombreuses fois sur des plaques d'égouts, et marcha tout aussi souvent dans des flaques d'eau. Mais il finit par atteindre son but après avoir couru pendant plus 20 minutes. Il rentra rapidement le code de son immeuble et se mit à l'abri dans le hall.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit pour reprendre son souffle. Respirant enfin normalement, il se releva et quitta le hall pour se diriger vers les escaliers, prenant au passage son courrier. Après avoir gravi cinq étages il atteint son « petit chez lui » comme il aimait l'appeler. Naruto prit ses clés, batailla quelques secondes avant de pouvoir les rentrer dans la serrure car ses mains tremblaient, mais finit par ouvrir. Dès que la porte fut refermée il jeta au sol son sac de cours et ses habits, puis se dirigea vers la salle d'eau de son trois pièces.

Il se plaça avec délice sous le jet d'eau chaude, un soupir de bien être lui échappant quand il sentit sa peau se réchauffer. Le blond se lava ensuite rapidement, ne voulant pas rendre sa facture plus cher qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il sortit et se sécha, puis il enfila un boxer noir et un vieux T-shirt.

Naruto ressortit de la salle de bain et alla faire chauffer de l'eau sur la plaque, puis y versa un sachet de pâte. En attendant son repas, il récupéra les vêtements qu'il avait jeté au sol et les mit sur le radiateur. Il récupéra son sac et s'installa sur son lit pour commencer ses devoirs.

Quand la minuterie sonna, il se releva, puis versa les pâtes dans une passoire, et la secoua. Le blond mit les pâtes dans une assiette, prit des couverts et se réinstalla sur son lit pour manger et finir ses devoirs. Après une bonne heure, il se décida à faire la vaisselle, séchant rapidement le tout. Quand il eu terminé, le jeune homme alla s'allonger, ses bras sous sa tête.

Il se plongea dans ses pensées, repensant à ses parents et à leur réaction quand ils avaient appris son homosexualité, puis pensa à son ex. Sa tristesse se changea en colère quand il se rappela que celui-ci lui avait vidé ses comptes avant de se tirer. Puis soudain, il eu très froid.

Naruto remonta ses couvertures sur lui, puis ferma les yeux en se disant qu'il voulait que des bras chaud et rassurants soient là pour le réconforter et le rassurer. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

0o_o0

Le lendemain, Naruto fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Il regarda son réveil et se maudit de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux la veille. Il n'était que 7 h 30, mais il décida de se lever quand même, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir.

Le blond quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers le frigo d'un pas lent. Il en sortit du lait qu'il versa dans un bol jaune où il était marqué en rouge « Pour bien débuter la journée, un bon bol de lait! ». Le jeune homme attrapa un paquet de céréales et une cuillère, et s'installa sur canapé, plaçant sur la table basse son repas. Il commença à manger tout en faisant le planning de sa journée.

Aujourd'hui on était samedi et il n'avait pas cour, il pourrait donc faire des recherches pour trouver un travail. Il finit son petit déjeuner en regardant la ville à travers une des fenêtres de son salon-cuisine. Le blond se perdit dans sa contemplation, aimant regarder ainsi de loin. Il avait alors l'impression d'être extérieur à la scène. Il aimait aussi écouter les conversations sans y participer, écoutant juste les opinions des autres.

Puis Naruto revint soudainement sur Terre. Il soupira, but rapidement son lait et nettoya son bol. Il fila dans la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et alla chercher des vêtements dans sa chambre, prennant un jean noir qui moulait ses hanches et prit un T-shirt sans manches blanc qui laissait voir un bout de son tatouage.

Il se tourna vers le miroir de sa chambre et se contempla. Il sourit satisfait quand il vit ses cheveux blonds coiffés en mèches folles, son piercing noir à l'arcade gauche faisant ressortir ses yeux bleu ciel. Il avait encore deux autres anneaux à l'oreille droite, et dans d'autre endroit plus… intimes.

Le jeune homme sortit de chez lui en fermant à clé et descendit en grandes enjambées les escaliers. Une fois dehors, il se dit que le temps changeait du tout au tout ces derniers jours : il pouvait pleuvoir des cordes un jour et le lendemain faire un Soleil radieux. Naruto quitta sa rue se baladant dans la ville, profitant du beau temps. Après deux heures de marches, il décida de s'arrêter pour boire un coup. Il trouva un bar deux rues plus loin, au-dessus duquel une enseigne indiquait « _The red cup_ ». Quand il entra, il tomba sur une salle aux tons chocolat et noir.

Il régnait dans le café une ambiance agréable et chaleureuse, et il s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise. Le blond se dirigea vers une des nombreuses banquettes qui étaient dispersées dans le bar. Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un serveur se dirige vers lui, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait.

-Un chocolat chaud, avec un pain au chocolat, s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien, je reviens tout de suite.

Naruto regarda le serveur repartir. Il le trouvait séduisant avec ses cheveux rouge sang qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu-vert, eux-mêmes soulignés de khôl. Il étudia son corps et le trouva lui aussi à son goût. Le serveur revint rapidement vers lui, déposa une tasse et une assiette sur la table avec l'addition posée à côté. Il allait repartir quand Naruto le retint.

-Attendez !

-Oui, répondit le serveur en se retournant.

-Serait-il possible d'avoir un journal, demanda Naruto en le dévorant des yeux.

-Tout de suite.

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un journal et repartit sans demander son reste. Naruto le regarda encore quelques minutes avant de se décider à ouvrir le journal pour commencer sa recherche. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il cherchait sans rien trouver quand il tomba sur une étrange annonce.

« _Nous recherchons des personnes de 18 à 28 ans, qui accepteraient de poser pour notre magazine. Les candidats devront impérativement mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante-dix, et se présenter à un entretien individuel qui aura lieu entre le 18 et le 24 juin. Le contrat durera deux mois, et sera rémunéré 2 100€. _»

Cette annonce était signée par _Tsunade Senju_, directrice du _Temptation Magazine_. Naruto la relue une nouvelle fois, quelque peu étonné. Il se demandait s'il pouvait faire un bon mannequin, et ce travail était très bien payé… Il réfléchis longuement, et se décida à noter l'adresse et le numéro sur un bout de papier. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit que la salle était bondée, plusieurs serveurs circulaient aussi vite que possible dans le café, slalomant entre tables et clients. Il se leva, déposa des pièces pour payer l'addition et sorti du café, regardant une dernière fois le serveur aux cheveux rouge.

* * *

Voilà, le prologue est finit. J'espère qu'il vous a plus! La suite arrivera...quand elle arrivera. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de la date... Inspiration est dur avec moi...

Si vous voulez me laisser un petit message, vous pouvez toujours appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu ci-dessous^^.

PWP


End file.
